This is One Hell of a Ride
by Moonie832
Summary: Alright, I am absolutely HORRID with summaries so read if you want to. By the way, sorry if the characters seem OC, I am never too good at getting their personalities right on the mrk but I'm doing my best!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, just so you aren't confused I am going to tell you what roles I changed a bit. Nanami is still a student but she isn't a goddess. Yet. Mikage is the current Land God for now but he is also Nanami's teacher.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the Anime/Manga Kamisama Hajimemashita and I do not own the song World is Mine. The ONLY reason the lyrics are in this is because Nanami's singing along.

* * *

"Alright class, make sure to have a wonderful Summer Vacation and to do your homework before school starts up again!" Mikage-sensei said my class after the bell rang. I stood up and started to gather my school things. "Hey Nanami! What are your plans for summer vacation? Oh, wait. You're too poor to do anything for summer!" Isobe said behind me before he started to emit that annoying laugh he always made after he made fun of me. I ignored him and his pesky friends the best I could as I walked out of the classroom for the last time until September.

Once I made my way out of the school building I looked up to the sky and sighed before continuing on back to the lousy apartment my father and I- Correction I live in and my father crashes and raids. It had worn, growing moldy, brick walls and I was the main inhabitant of it. It was hard to keep up on payments for it since it keeps bouncing back and forth along each landowner there is in Japan. After years of managing to hide money from my father I eventually ended up buying the apartment area I lived in so I didn't have to keep worrying about how much the next payment was going to be and if I had had enough money and all that good stuff.

I opened the door to the main lobby area of the apartment complex and made my way up the stairs to my apartment area. I unlocked the door and tiredly walked in, setting my bag down as roughly as I could without potentially putting a new hole in our floor. Sad right? Yeah, I thought so anyway. I walked over to my shabby stereo and hooked up my almost outdated MP3 Player to it. Then I quickly scrolled through my songs until I found 'World is Mine'-Hatsune Miku. "I wish." I muttered to myself as I turned the music on. Then, while changing out of my school clothes and into my work clothes I sang along loudly to the song, knowing that I had no neighbors I could disturb with my slightly off Miku pitch singing.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yo ne?

"Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte!

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo." By this point I was done changing so I started to dance, continuing to sing my heart out.

"Oh! Check, one two! Ahhhhhh!

"Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho Monku wa yurushimasen no Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte ohime-sama tte

"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

"Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA Chisa tsuite hora hora Otete ga aitemasu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

"Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI!  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN!  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no Ato de koukai suru wayo.

"Touzen desu! datte watashi wa,

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
HIKARERU abunai yo sou-itte soppo muku KIMI ... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo.

Oh, Hey Baby."

Then, the door burst open, making me scream in surprise at precisely the exact same time Hatsune Miku hit her last high note. The who had burst in my apartment immediately signaled for me to turn my music down. So I hurried up and did so, not wanting to get on the guy with a black suit and black sunglasses' bad side,"You are Momozono, Nanami, daughter of, Momozono, Bakuto correct?" The man then asked abruptly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Came my reply, caution was in my tone of voice as I stared at the man.

"Momozono-san I would like to ask you to please gather what you would like to take with you in the next five minutes because your father has signed this apartment over to us to help raise him higher out of his debts." The black-suited man told me politely, handing me a paper with a whole bunch of official things and down at the bottom of the page I saw on a thin black line, his signature. Handing the paper back to the man I quickly darted off, avoiding all the holes in the floor. I grabbed a duffel bag and quickly and sloppily started to stuff things in it, clothes, some ponytail holders, a few hats and my coat. Then I quickly headed over to my desk and grabbed my diary, but upon opening my drawer I found that all the money I had saved up and hidden was gone. I cursed a few times before slamming my drawer and heading out of my room.

I walked over to my stereo and swiftly unhooked my MP3 Player, grabbed it's charger, and grabbed a pair of head phones so I could listen to it. Then I picked up my backpack and left the apartment, completely forgetting shoes. Luckily though the man reopened the door and threw a pair of shoes at my head before closing the door again. I set down my duffel bag and slipped my shoes on really quickly. Then I picked my bag back up and continued to walk on, down the stairs and out of the building, never to see it again. It may not have been much but it always managed to keep me warm. I also always felt a little bit safe in there and it was the place I had grown up in basically. So it was a little hard to leave the apartment behind but, it was probably either leave peacefully with somethings or get thrown out of the place with nothing.

I continued to walk until I reached the local, now abandoned, kid's playground. I paused and observed it for a moment, then walked towards it, deeming it as the best place to go to for the time being. I crawled through one of the tubes, pushing my bags forward in front of me. Then once I reached the cube shaped room I sat there for a moment, a little bit weary from being up nearly all day at that point since I just assumed it was around six o'clock at night. I then yawned and stretched my arms out the best I could before curling up into a ball, using my duffel bag, full of clothes and soft things as a pillow. Then I just laid there, the heat of summer keeping me warm.

* * *

"Grr, why couldn't Mikage-sama just run out and get these himself?" I grumbled to myself as I speedily walked from the grocery store back to the shrine. I absolutely, ABHORED, going into the human world for useless things but Mikage needed some more brushes and ink because those youkai brats act like the little kids they are when it comes to doodling and such! As I power walked past the abandoned park I could have sworn I heard some shuffling around coming from inside the playground set. Stopping for a second and looking towards where the sound came from, which was the big, green, three dimensional, square thing, I thought I saw a dark shape turning over inside. I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself,"I must be seeing things." Then I started to continue walking when I heard a faint grumble coming from the exact same area. I stopped and looked back at it again, then set the bags I was carrying down, curiosity taking over my actions. I tried to peek in the cube through the, supposed to be, clear part of it but I couldn't see through it clearly since it was so clouded.

I then looked around, attempting to find another way to see what was inside the green square. Then I came across stairs that led up to a small platform, which then led to other areas of the jungle gym maze thing. I quickly hopped up the steps then looked around each of the paths, one of them was a long barred one. The second was a bridge that led to another platform while the third was a yellow tube. I could see that the green thing wasn't on the other side of the bar path so I immediately crossed that one off the options to go. Then I looked over at the bridge, imagining if I went across it I saw that there was another tube here that led, to a lot of different options. So I went with the first tube path I saw. As I crawled through the yellow tube I heard more shuffling around. I froze at the sound, ready to retreat out of the tube at any moment. When the shuffling ceased I continued inching forward, wanting to discover what was emitting the shuffling noises.

Soon I made to a green area and to my surprise there was a young girl curled up in a corner, asleep. Near her was a backpack that looked full of items and then a hat from a place called Po-Pi-Po Pastries. Hmm, that's the closed bakery shop. She must have used to work there or something. Then I looked back at the sleeping figure, trying to decide whether or not to wake her up and get her some place warm, leave her there, or simply try to move her to the shrine with out waking her up. I quickly crawled over to the other side of the green square to think, all the while watching the girl, to see if she'd maybe wake up on her own.

"Alright, I don't think she's waking up anytime soon." I muttered, quickly adjusting my position to wake her up. Then, that's when the unthinkable happened...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, head's up on the P.O.V's; after every line break it switches from Tomoe, to Nanami, then back to Tomoe, and so on...

DISCLAIMER: I own Tomoe & Kamisama Kiss! (not DX DX DX But hey, a girl and hope right? 0.0)

She woke up...

I stared right at the girl, nearly face to face with her since she sat up. She opened her mouth to scream but I quickly placed my hand over it to muffle the scream the best I could. I could tell she was either frightened or really surprised. Damn... I can be idiotic sometimes. Why did I come in here? I don't even remember at this point.

* * *

Who is this guy? And I thought those kinds of hats were out of style. Oh well. Maybe I could ask him who he was if he uncovered my mouth. Well, whoever he was he really doesn't want me to scream. Or at least that's what his eyes look like they're saying. I felt my body relax as I adjusted my position. The strange man removed his hand from my mouth as I did so and before I could ask him anything he said,"Come on, we're leaving." Wait a minute... is he one of those molesters I've heard so much about? Uh oh. He might have a gun also! Should I listen to him or should I try to rebel? I don't know!

* * *

I looked back at the girl after starting to move away towards the tunnel. Why is she about to cry? Great, now I feel guilty even though I didn't do anything wrong! I heard a sigh escape from my lips as I turned towards the girl and asked,"Why are you about to cry?" She continued to stare at me, fear overwhelming her eyes. I would just leave her there if Mikage wouldn't kill me for it. Then I realized how stupid my question was. She was about to cry BECAUSE she was scared. "Forget I asked. Now stay here if you want, but if you would like an actual roof, over that dumb head of yours I suggest you come on." Then I left it at that and started to move away. Whether she was following or not, I couldn't tell. I just left.

* * *

I quickly gathered my things and started to follow the man. After all, who would reject an offer for a home? As soon as we were out I continued to follow the guy, watching as he picked up two sacks and kept walking. Soon we came upon the entrance to a, shrine? I was becoming very confused. "Mikage-sama! I'm home! We also have a guest!" I heard the man call as soon as we made it up the steps. Wait, Mikage-sama? It couldn't be Mikage-sensei could it? "Ah! We have a guest now do we?" I heard a familiar voice. Now this just brightened my day! "Mikage-sensei!" I called, dropping my things and running up to my teacher like a child as he came out. Apparently I surprised him as I heard him emit a confused and startled noise once I hugged him. "Momozono-san!" He said,"It's nice to see you! Although, what are you doing here?" He continued, questioning me. I could feel tears coming back to my eyes. I looked up at my teacher and then I think he guessed what had happened as I saw understanding come over his expression as he hugged me back.

* * *

What the hell is going on? I asked myself, frozen in place with shock, seeing as how the mysterious girl knew Mikage-sama. I cocked my head to the side, confused. Then I scented salt. Damn, now she's really crying though the reason is unknown to me. I walked past the two into the shrine, where I quickly took off my hat and hid my ears and tail with my magic. "There, now I at least look human." I said to myself, looking over at Onikiri and Kotetsu, glaring at them. I walked over to the two and whispered,"Great, now thanks to you two we have a guest!"

"It's not our fault-" Kotetsu started.

"We have a guest." Onikiri finshed.

"It's yours!" The two said together. It still amazed me how these two managed to know exactly what one another was saying and how they could finish each other's sentences.

"Well, if it weren't for you two constantly breaking Mikage-sama's brushes and using up all his ink, I wouldn't have to go out and get more of them now would I?" I replied.

The two snickered then Onikiri said,"Tomoe-dono why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not I'm-"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?!" I replied, whipping around to see the girl that knew Mikage right behind me. I heard the two little brats giggle and run off. "I wasn't talking to anyone. You must be hearing things." Those two were SO going to pay for this!

"Oh," The girl said, sounding slightly disappointed for some reason. "So I never got to ask what your name was."

"Tomoe." I answered, staring at the girl.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Tomoe! My name's Nanami! Nanami Mo-"

"I never asked for your name." I told the girl, not wanting to hear her rambling. God girls could be annoying. I walked away, not wanting anything else to do with that Nanami girl. I already had to deal with her for I don't know how long. Better hit the library for some cookbooks because she was obviously human and I would most likely have to cook, although hopefully the wench knew how to cook for herself.

* * *

I watched as Tomoe walked away, then I turned around and saw Mikage-sensei standing behind me, leaning against a wall chuckling softly. "That Tomoe is such a handful isn't he? I hope you take good care of him, after all you are most likely going to be staying here for a while." Then he came up and kissed my forehead. When he pulled away I gave him a puzzled look. Then before I knew it, he was gone. I cocked my head to the side and said,"I wonder what that was all about." Then I felt a tugging on my pant leg, I looked down and saw a small child with a white mask on. "Welcome Nanami-sama!" It said.

"Wait, -sama? No, no, no! I'm only a guest you don't need to call me that!" I said, rushedly. I didn't exactly like being higher up than anyone else.

"You're not a guest though." Another masked child said, "You're the land god!"

"Eh?!" These kids were confusing me now! What do they mean by land god? Wait, please don't tell me I'm seeing things, are the two kids...floating?

* * *

I heard a crash and the two brats all of a sudden sounded panicked. "What broke this time?" I shouted, stomping my feet on purpose to where I heard the sound. There I saw Nanami on the floor, eyes closed, with Onkiri and Kotetsu hovering just above her. "Alright, move out of the way you two." I said, pushing them out of my way, then I looked down at the girl and saw a glowing mark on her forehead, "Dammit, Mikage-sama!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, angry at Mikage for leaving. Although I was also confused on why he gave the mark to a stupid girl. A HUMAN girl at that! I don't exactly want to play babysitter but it either that or let Mikage-sama down by letting her do her own thing and put her at a 99% chance of death. If I see him again... he is so gonna die.


End file.
